Bonbons Démoniaque
by Mily-heart
Summary: Mayuri veut se venger de Kenpachi pour l'humiliation qu'il a subit...Et créait l'expérience la plus horrible du siècle. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas qu'il se tromperait de personne...Et que l'expérience changerait pour donner autre chose.Pauvre Ichigo!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapiter 1_

**Titre: Bonbons Démoniaque**

** Warning: M**

** Note de l'auteur: Bonjours voici ma premier fanfiction sur Bleach. J'éspère que vous aimerez ce prolongue. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Prolongue:

Dans une salle sombre et lugubre...avec des machines et des tables d'opération avec des instruments horrible que même dieu n'oserait pas y entrer...

?_Monsieur Mayuri, est-ce-que vous allez bien

_Bien sûr que je vais bien quelle question ! Je suis en train de terminé ma nouvelle expérience. **Sourire sadique..**

Dehors les orages éclataient, le vent soufflait violemment. Personne ne s'aventurer dehors sous peine d'être poussé par la tempête... Le ciel était noir comme les ténèbres.

?_Si je peux me permettre quelle expérience ?

_Idiote ! L'expérience du siècle, pour remettre cette arrogant à sa place. !

_De qui s'agit-il Monsieur ? Il s'agit de ce rustre de Kenpachi ! Il va regretter de m'avoir humilier ! Oui, il va le regretter HA HA HA HA !

Seul le diable lui même est témoin de ce qui va commencer...Deux personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé vont être mêlé de ce carnage...leurs vie vont être changer à jamais...pour le meilleur et le pire..

* * *

Que pensez vous de ce résumé. Et pensez à mettre vos commentaire , ça encourage!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapiter 2_

**Titre:Bonbon démoniaque**

**Couple: **** Hitsugaya x Ichigo**

**Genre: Romance, Humour, action, comédie.  
**

**Warning**** : M**

**Note de l'auteur : Je vous remercie pour tout**

**ces commentaire ! C'était vraiment très gentil et **

**pardon de vous avoir fait attendre !**

**voici donc la suite !**

* * *

**_Que la fête_ _commence:_**

**Pensée d'Ichigo :**

Drinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng !

_Mmm...

_Ichiggggggggggoooooooooooooo ooo !

Bang !

_Stupide père...Pourquoi à chaque fois, tu dois venir comme ça ?

_Oh, mon fils est devenu un homme.

Isshin pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ichigo le regardait en se tenant la tête...comme pour empêcher de craquer. Isshin revient à la charge...et se fit, finalement, encastrer dans un mur. Yuzu appela son frère en disant que c'était près...Karin fit un commentaire à propos de son stupide père. C'était un matin comme les autres chez les kurosaki. Sauf, qu'une visite allait tout changer...

_Nii-san*, descends ! Sa va refroidir !

_J'arrive Yuzu !

Ichigo enjamba son père qui était par-terre, et descendit dans la cuisine.

_Il est où, le barbu ?

_Par-terre.

_ « soupir ».

_Tiens nii-san !

_Merci Yuzu.

Il pris le bol que Yuzu tendis et commença à manger...sans grand appétit. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment...ils savaient qu'aujourd'hui...il devait éviter tout les shinigamis. Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi...mais il devait les éviter...surtout un. En pensant à lui, Ichigo rougit.

_T'as de la fièvre Ichi-nii ?

_Non, non, ça va Karin.

_...Si tu le dis.

En voyant l'heure Ichigo partis très vite en criant un au-revoir à Yuzu et Karin, qui le lui rendit.

_P'tain, je vais être en retard !

_**Pv Ichigo**_

_Ichigoo !

_Ichigo !

C'est voix...c'est...Rukia et Renji ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Je me retourna à gauche et les vit : ils avaient un grand sourir aux lèvres...J'ai des sueurs froides...Mon pressentiment de ce matin...leurs visites...

_Alors ça va ?

_Euh oui et toi, Renji ?

_Oui.

_Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ?

_On a quelque chose à te demander...

Gloups... Mauvais pressentiment...mauvais pressentiment...

_...Quoi ?

_T'es libre Samedi ?

Je regarda Rukia...elle avait un grand sourire...qui commençait à me faire peur...pareil pour Renji ! Qu'est ce qui manigançait... En tout cas, dis non...Non, dis pas non ! Si Rukia l'apprend, je suis mort !

_Alors ?

On aurait dit que des cornes avaient poussé sur sa tête...gloups.

_...Oui.

_Génial!On t'invite à la Soul Sociéty !

_Hein ?

_Samedi, on organise une grande fête...et t'es bien sûr inviter ! Tu vas venir, n'est-ce pas ?

Sourire sadique : Traduction : Si tu viens pas, tu vas le regretter !

_Oui, bien sûr !

_Chouette !

_Ben, a Samedi, Ichigo !

_Ouai, mon pote, on va s'éclater !

Ils partirent...Mon dieu, j'ai encore un mauvais pressentiment...pourquoi j'ai dit oui ? ….A cause de Rukia et de ses vengeances...

_**Fin PV Ichigo**_

_**PV Normal :**_

Durant toutes la semaine, Ichigo vit son pressentiment grossir...comme si qu'elle que chose allait arriver. La semaine passa très vite... en plus il était stressé, car il allait le voir...quelle catastrophe. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux ? D'un shinigami en plus ? Lui...il n'était qu'un humain...même si il avait des pouvoirs de shinigamis. En plus, il ne faisait pas partis du même monde et...il était sûr qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui. Mais de penser à tous ça le rendait triste...

_**Pendant ce temps :**_

_Fini!Ahahahaha ! Mon œuvre est fini !

_Quand allez-vous lui donner ?

_Mmmm...je sais ! Samedi, lors de cette stupide fête ! Quelle génie je suis ! Je mettrais mon précieux bonbon démoniaque dans son verre d'alcool...qu'ils boit et là...Ahahahaha !

_Mais croyais-vous qu'ils va le boire ?

_Bien sûr petite idiote ! Vu l'alcool qu'il avale...Mon plan est parfais ! Samedi, le jour de ma vengeance !

_Bien.

_Ahahahahahahahaha !

_Monsieur ?

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Et ça à interrais à être urgent, sinon...

_...Oui monsieur. Et bien...le Commandant Yamamoto vous demande...

_Très bien. J'arrive. Tu c'est ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

_Oui.

_Ah. Pour une fois. Et toi, le minus !

_...Oui !

_Dégage de là !

_Oui, Taicho*.

Le « minus » partit de là en courant.

_Je suis vraiment impatient d'être à cette maudite fête !

_**Autre part :**_

_Hitsugaya-Taichooooo ! Vous avez entendu ! Il va y avoir une fête!Et Ichigo va venir !

_...

Pourquoi me parle-t-elle de Kurosaki ?...

_Sa va être géniale ! vous allez voir ! Trop génial ! Une fête !

_Matsumoto...

_Oui, Taicho ?

_Arrête de t'exciter ?

_Oh, Taicho, vous êtes pervers ?

_BIEN SUR QUE NON !

_Si...avec Ichigo...

Fit elle avec un cling d'œil !

_MATSUMOTO ARRETE DE RACONTER N'IMPORTE QUOI !

_Mais vous êtes amoureux d'Ichigo, non ?

_NON NON ET NON !

_...pourquoi vous vous mentez à vous même...

_Hein ?

Matsumoto avait tellement parlé à voix basse que Toshiro n'avait rien entendu...

_Tu as dit quelque chose ?

_...Non, mon Taicho ! En tout cas faîtes vous beau...

Toshiro avait une vaine sur le front...

_pour Ichigo !

_MATSUMOTO !

Rengiku prit peur et parti en courant de la pièce. Comment allais-t-elle faire pour avouer à son capitaine ses sentiments pour Ichigo ? Elle soupira. Elle était sûr qu'il ne c'était même pas rendu compte de son amour pour Ichigo. Elle savait qu'Ichigo était amoureux de son capitaine, ça se voyait ! Rengiku était sûr qu'ils seraient le plus beau couple de la Soul Sociéty. En plus Ichigo ferait un bon uke. Mais comment le faire avouer à son capitaine ? Ce serai formidable que le destin donne un petit coup de pouce !

De son côté, Toshiro Hitsugaya faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas tout faire geler. Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines que Matsumoto le soûlait avec Kurosaki, en disant des propos douteux...Tss, c'était n'importe quoi ! Mais...pourtant...il devait s'avouer qu'il pensais un peu trop souvent au remplacent shinigamis...mais de là à être amoureux de lui...

La semaine passa très vite...et le jour J arriva...

Dans la demeure des Kurosaki, le soir :

Que faire ? Que faire ? Bon...met toi en shinigamis d'abord...Rukia ne vas pas tarder. Ichigo mit son badge de shinigamis sûr lui et se transforma en shinigamis. Calme toi, tout va bien se passer...tout vas bien...

_Ichigo, t'es prêt ?

Sur la fenêtre se trouvait Rukia..

« Non, je ne suis pas prêt et je ne le serai jamais ! »

_...Oui...

_Bien, allons chez Urahara !

Ils partirent en direction du magasin d'Urahara. Rukia n'arrêtait pas de parler et Ichigo ne l'écoutait d'une seule oreille. Il se battait contre son fort intérieur.

_Et Ichigo !

_Euh...oui ?

_On est arrivé ! Tu rentres ou pas ?

Rentrer ? Non, je veux pas !

_Je me sens pas...

_Tu viens ?

Rukia avait un sourire sadique...Ichigo se sentit frissonner...qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore prévu ?

_...Oui...

PV Ichigo

Pourquoi n'arrive-je pas à dire ce que je pense ? Sans doute parce qu'elle est terrifiante...

Nous entrons dans le magasin...et descendis dans le sous-sol. Urahara nous attendait avec son portail...On va encore prendre ce chemin ?

_Bonjour Kuchiki-chan, Kurosaki-kun ! Comment allez-vous ?

_Bien et vous ?

_Oui.

_Bon, ils aient l'heure pour vous de vous rendre à cette fête !

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et courûmes. Ce que j'aime pas ce chemin...a chaque fois, on a failli mourir. Pour une fois, on le chemin était tranquille et nous atterrissons sans problème dans la Soul Sociéty. Il faisait noire.

_Ichigo !

C'était Rangiku...

_Venez ! Sa va commencer ! Orihimé et les autres sont arrivé avant vous !

Nous marchâmes vers le bâtiment où se déroulait la fête. Rangiku parlait avec Rukia. Plus j'avançais, plus je voulais renter ! De plus, mon pressentiment ne disparaît pas. Au contraire, il grossit ! Et je suis hyper nerveux de le voir. JE VEUX PAS ALLER A CET FETE !

_Voilà, on est arrivé !

Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment. Il y avait des boissons, de la nourriture. La musique était hyper forte...il y avait plein de shinigamis et aussi les capitaines.

_Bon allons nous amuser !

_...ouai...

Nous nous dirijâmes là où était Renji,, Ikkaku,Yumichika, les capitaines et les vices-capitaines.

_Yo, Ichigo !

_Salut.

_Ichigo faisons un duel !

_...Euh...non...Kenpachi...

_Non, Kenpachi-Taicho ! C'est une fête !

_C'est vrai, Taicho ! Vous ferais votre match plus tard !

_Pour l'instant amusant nous !

Je saluais Renji. Il devait déjà avoir bu...

_Venez vous asseoir...

Le destin devait me haïr car j'étais juste en face de la personne que...j'...j'aimais.

_Alors...  
Renji et les autres étaient en train de boire, de discutait et de faire des paris. Quand à moi, je faisait attention à ne pas regarder Toshiro et de ne pas rougir. Oui, j'aimais Toshiro Hitsugaya... Au bout d'un moment, Rangiku cria :

_FAISONS UN JEU !

_Un jeu ?

Un jeu ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore inventé ?

_Action ou vérité !

…..QUOI ? Mais où elle a appris ça ?

_Oui ! Excellente idée ! Rangiku ! Fit Rukia.

_Pourquoi pas, ça peut être amusant ! Dit Yumichika

_Yes ! J'suis partant ! Cria Renji

_Je veux tout découvrir de vos secrets fit le capitaine de la 12ème division.

_Je vais jouer !

Ect ….Tous le monde voulait y jouer ! Même Kenpachi et ce vieux fou y jouer ! Ce qui était un miracle !

_Taicho, vous y jouer ?

_...Non !

_Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?

_C'est un jeu pour les gamins !

J'étais un dessu que Toshiro ne joue pas. Mais je ne le montra pas.

_T'as juste peur de perdre ! Dit Kenpachi

_Perdre ?

_Ben oui...mais c'est normal, t'es qu'un gamin.

L'air se fit beaucoup, beaucoup plus glacial. Je frissonnais. Il ne fallait jamais dire à Toshiro que c'était un gamin...

_Pardon ? Moi, un gamin ?

_Oui ! T'es un gamin car tu es capricieux...et tu as peur ! Sinon tu jouerais !

La température chuta encore...

_Très bien ! Je vais jouer à votre jeu stupide !

_Bien ! Mais je vais modifier un peu les règles !

Modifier les règles ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a inventé ?

_Voici des cartes. Chacun aura une carte destiné. Piochez !

Il y avait moi, Renji, Rangiku, Rukia, Byakuya...et Toshiro qui jouaient. En clair, tout le monde. Je piocha la Princesse. Ce n'étaient pas les mêmes cartes que le monde des humains...sur les cartes, ils y avaient écrit : « la mort », « les éléments », « la bataille » et « le destin ». J'avais la reine du destin. Il y a le 2, le 3, le 4 ect ? Il vont jusqu'à 10. Il y a le joker, la dame, la servante, la princesse, le prince, le valet.

_Alors, je commence ! Moi Rangiku Matsumoto a le valet du destin.

_Moi, Ikakku Madarame a...le 10 de la bataille.

_Alors moi, Orihimé Inoue a la servante du destin !

_Moi, Uryu Ishida, j'ai le chevalier du destin !

_Yasutora Sado...a le 9 du destin.

_Moi, Soi-fong a la servante de la mort...

_Moi, Marechiro Oomaeda a le 5 des éléments.

_Moi, Kira Izuru a le joker de la mort.

_Moi, Unohana Restu a la dame des éléments.

_Kotetsu Isane, c'est à-dire-moi, a le joker de la bataille...

_Moi...Yamada...Hanataru a ….le...le...valet des éléments...

_Moi, Momo Hinamori a la princesse de la mort !

_Moi, Kuchiki Byakuya a le prince de la bataille

_Moi, Abarai Renji a la...

Renji se mit à rougir.

_A la ?

_...a la...p...prin...cesse de la ...bataille...  
Princesse ? Je me serais mis à rire si je n'avais pas piochez, moi aussi, la carte de la princesse.

_Bien, à moi. Moi Komamura Sajin a le joker des éléments.

_Moi, Iba Tetsuzaemon a le 2 du destin.

_Moi, Kyoraku Shunsui a le 7 des éléments.

_Oh ! Sa porte bonheur !

_Bon à moi ! Moi, Ise Nanao a la servante de la mort.

_Hisagi Shyuhei, moi, a le chevalier de la mort.

_Hehe ! Moi, le célèbre Kenpachi Zaraki, a le 7 du destin !

_Kusajishi Yachiru a le valet de la bataille !

_Le plus beau de la Soul Sociéty, moi, Ayasegawa Yumichika a le 9 de la bataille !

_Moi, Ukitake Jyuushiro a le 6 des éléments !

_moi, Kotestu Kiyone a le 10 de la mort !

_Moi, Kotsubaki Sentaru a le 2 de la mort !

_Moi, Rukia Kuchiki a le joker du destin !

_moi, Kurotsuchi Mayuri a le 8 du destin !

_Moi, Nemu a la servante de la bataille !

C'était à mon tour...

_Ichigo, t'as quoi toi ?

Pourquoi moi ? Je répondis :

_...la...la...Princ...princesse du...destin...

_Ahahaha ! Ichigo en princesse !

C'était Kenpachi qui hurlait de rire...j'étais tout rouge et j'étais mort de honte..

_A vous capitaine !

_A oui...c'était au tour de Toshiro...

_J'ai le prince du destin.

_Bien, nous avons tous une carte ! Maintenant, allez à votre groupe. La mort avec la mort, la bataille avec la bataille, les éléments avec les éléments et le destin avec le destin.

Alors à la mort il y avait : Soi-fong, Kira, Hinamori, Ise Nanao, Hisagi, Kiyone et Sentaru. Sa fait 7 personnes au total !

Pour la bataille, il y avait : Ikkaku, Isane, Byakuya, Renji, Yachiru, Yumichika et Nemu, ce qui fait 7 personnes !

Pour les éléments : Oomaeda, Unohana, Komamura, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Hanataru. Ce qui fait 6 personnes.

Et le destin : Rengiku, Inoue, Chado, Uryu, Iba, Kenpachi, Rukia, Kurotsuchi, moi et...Toshiro...ce qui fait 1à personnes ! On étaient en tout 30 personnes !

_Bien ! Voici les règles ! Chaque groupe décide une question qui pose à une personne d'une équipe adverse. Cette personne boira de l'alcool et devra répondre à la question.

C'est-à-dire action ou vérité ! L'équipe qui aura le plus de personne a la fin sobre a gagné ! Ce sera les éléments, puis la bataille, puis la mort, puis le destin. On a le droit de refuser les question mais il faudra boire 3 verres !

_Bon a nous ! Moi Kyoraku pose action à l'équipe de la bataille à Yumichika !

Yumichika buva son verre et dis :

_Oui ?

_Pourquoi met du des plumes sur ton cil ?

_Car cela me met en valeur !

On rigola tous :

_Ben quoi ?

_Rien ! La bataille à vous !

_Bon moi Renji pose la question action a la mort a Kira !

Celui ci, un peu inquiet buva son verre et dis :

_Quoi ?

_Peut-tu embrasser le capitaine Soi-fong, sur la joue ?

_OHHH !

_Oui...

Il s'approcha de Soi-fong et l'embrassa sur la joue. J'entendis un bruit...C'était Rukia qui prenait des photos...

_Wouaw !

Soi-fong rougit...

J'entendis un autre clic...

_Bon, la mort à vous !

_...Moi Hinamori, pose action à l'équipe du destin au Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Pourra tu m'embrassais à la joue ?

_...Oui...

En voyant Toshiro venir l'embrasser...mon cœur se serra. J'eus les larmes aux mais me retient de pleurer...

Fin PV Ichigo

PV Rukia :

Cette...est en train de ruinée mes plans ! De faire de Histugaya-Taicho et Ichigo un couple ! Elle se prend pour qui ! Elle blesse Ichigo, un de mes amis ! Je regarda Rengiku...elle avait le même regard mécontent que moi...On devra s'occuper de Hinamori ! Elle met des bâtons sous les roues à Ichigo !

Fin PV Rukia

PV Rengiku

Putain ! Mais pourquoi elle fait ça ! Hinamori est une personne sympa mais elle ruine mes plans ! Faut faire quelque chose ! Elle ne m'empêchera pas de faire de mon Taicho un homme heureux !

Fin PV Rengiku

PV Ichigo

_Bon, à l'équipe du destin !

_Alors moi, Orihimé...pose vérité a l'équipe de la bataille à Renji !

Renji but son verre et dis :

_Oui ?

_Quel sont tes sentiments pour Rukia.

_...Rukia est...une bonne amie. Ma meilleure amie. Elle est une confidente et je tiens à elle.

Je souris...

_Bon. A l'équipe suivante !

Et cela continua. Kyoraku avoua ne pas aimer les filles. Ce qui était un choc pour tout le monde. En fait il les aimait mais il aimait aussi les garçons. Il était be. Uryu embrassa Hisagi sûr la bouche, Hanataru du mettre sa main sur...le...machin de Kenpachi...le pauvre ! Mais il y avait quand même le pantalon ! Yumichika embrassa aussi Ikkaku, Rangiku roulait une pelle à Orihimé, Rukia du dire qu'elle dormait avec ses peluches, Isane embrassa Kira, Toshiro fut obligé de se mettre torse nue, Ukitake dut embrasse Kyoraku, Rangiku dut se mettre sur Orihimé, Kurotsuchi du. Enlever son pantalon. Une pure horreur...Unohana dit Byakuya d'embrassait Renji et elle...Nanao embrassa Rukia, Yachiru dut dire ce que faisait Kenpachi de ses soirées...Nemu dut toucher sa poitrine et dire je t'aime à Chado. Chado dut embrassait Unohana. Et là :

_Moi Renji, pose action à l'équipe de destin à Ichigo.

Mauvais pressentiment...je bus mon verre et dis...

_...oui ?...

_Met toi sûr les genoux du Capitaine Hitsugaya.

…...QUOI ? J'AI MAL ENTENDU !

_Refuse-tu ?

Si je refuse je devrai boire 3 verre et je serai plus sobre...

_Non, J...j'a...accepte...

Je devais être tout rouge ! Je me mis sûr les genoux de Toshiro. Il était plus grand que moi. Il avait fait une poussé de croissance et voilà. Il sentait la menthe. Il sent bon...Voyant mes pensées je rougis encore plus.

_Bon à l'équipe de la mort !

_Moi, Nanao, pose action au Capitaine Zaraki

Fin PV Ichigo

PV Rukia

Bravo Renji ! Mettre Ichigo sûr les genoux du Capitaines Hitsugaya, c' »tait du génie. Malheureusement, je suis dans la même équipe de nos deux tourtereaux !

Ichigo était tout rouge. Tu sera un parfais uke mon chère ! J'ai pris une photo de se merveilleux moment !

Fin Pv Rukia

Pv Kurotsuchi

Oui ! Le moment est enfin arrivé ! Ma vengeance va s'accomplir ! Je mis discrètement le bonbon démoniaque dans le verre d'alcool ! Ahahahahahahahaha!OUI VENGANCE !

Pv Normal

Le bonbon démoniaque se fondis dans le verre et créa des sortes de bulles.

Fin PV Normal

PV Ichigo.

Kenpachi allais prendre le verre sauf que Nanao dis :

_Non, je change de personne ! Le capitaine Hitsugaya !

Toshiro pris donc le verre et le but. Le Capitaine Kurotsuchi avait le teins un peu pâle...mais vu qu'il y avait des tonnes de maquillage sûr son visage, je crus que j'avais rêvais.

_Oui ?

_Alors pouvez-vous...

Sauf que là...Toshiro me poussa un peu et se plia en deux...Il avait l'air de souffrir.

Je cria :

_Toshiro !

Fin Pv Ichigo

Pv Kurotsuchi

QUOI ? Hitsugaya ? Je le vit boire le verre d'alcool...où j'avais mis le bonbon démoniaque. Oups...C'est pas bon ça...pas bon du tout. Je le vit pousser Kurosaki et se pliait en deux...pas bon du tout. Normalement, ce bonbon devrait faire...oups.

Exploser le corps de la personne qui le prend. Pas bon du tout.

Fin PV Kurotsuchi

Pv Ichigo

_Toshiro...Toshiro t'as quoi ?

J'étais paniquée ! Rengiku et les autres aussi !

_Poussez-vous.

C'était la voix de Unohana. Je me poussa et la vit prendre le pou de Toshiro et mettre sa main sûr son front...je la vis froncer les sourcils...

_Il faut le transporter à l'hôpital !

Kenpachi le porta. Et suivi Isane et le Capitaine Unohana. Rengiku avait l'air paniquée, mais moins que moi. Je fis signe de venir avec moi ! Rukia, Renji et Rangiku me suivi.

Nous étions arrivé. Isane nous avez fait attendre dans la salle d'accueil. Puis Unohana venit nous voire.

_Sa c'est calmé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a eu. Une seule peut le voire pour l'instant.

_Va y Ichigo.

_Mais...Rengiku...

_J'irai après. T'es le plus inquiet de nous tous.

J'allai dans la chambre où était Toshiro...J'allai fermé la porte à clé m'assit à côté de son lit. C'est là qui ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa et me regarda...

_Toshir...mmmft

Il me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase, il m'embrassa sûr la bouche. J'étais paralysée...

Fin Pv Ichigo

Pv Normal et « » Toshiro

Toshiro ce réveilla et se demanda ce qui c'était passé...

« Ah, oui. Je me suis évanoui et... »

Il vit Ichigo. C'est la qui vit noir...avant qu'il ne comprenne se qui se passait, il embrassait Ichigo.

« Pourquoi il se laisse faire »

_Ma fraise...

« Mais, c'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi qui dit ça ! Pourquoi j'embrasse Kurosaki ?»

_Ma fraise ?...T'es pas Toshiro ? T'es qui ?

_Mais c'est moi, enfin !

Toshiro s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa. Ichigo se débatta enfin. Pourquoi Toshiro l'appellerais ma fraise ? Ce n'est pas lui...c'est lui mais sans vraiment être lui.

_Arrête !

_Et Pourquoi !

_Car... tu n'es pas vraiment Toshiro...

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? »

C'est là que Toshiro s'effondra. Ichigo paniqué dis :

_Toshiro ! Et...

_C'est Hitsugaya-Taicho pour toi !

_Toshiro...;qu'est ce qui t'as pris !

PV Ichigo

Même si je ne m'en plaignerais pas...mais il semblait ne pas être dans son état normal. Je rougis en me rappelant qu'il m'avait embrassé...mon dieu...

_...J'en sais rien...

Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

_Mais...

Il me regarda et je me plongea dans ces yeux vert-bleus...

_Pourquoi tu...

_TAICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHOOO OOOOO ! VOUS ALLEZ BIEN ?

Je regarda Rangiku...elle semblait soulagé...

_MATSUMOTO ! Ne crie pas dans mes oreilles et va chercher Unohana !

_...Euh... ok.

Elle me lança un regard. Puis partis chercher Unohana. Pendant ce temps j'étais tout rouge et je devais rivaliser avec les cheveux de Renji. Quand Unohana arriva, Toshiro dit :

_Matsumoto peut-tu attendre à la caserne ?

_Mais...

_C'est un ordre !

_Bien.

Rangiku sortis. Unohana ausculta Toshiro.

_Et bien...je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous vous êtes évanoui...

_En parlant de ça...j'ai un problème...

Unohana fronça les sourcils...

_Quel problème ?

_...Q...Quand...je me...suis réveillé...et que...j'ai regardé Kurosaki...

Il me regarda...

_Je ne sais pas...ce qui c'est passé...mais je n'étais plus moi même et je l'ai...embrassé...

* * *

Dans le Hueco Mundo...

_Vous l'avez trouvé ?

_Oui...Maîtresse. Il se nomme Ichigo Kurosaki.

_Bien.

Cette femme sourit...

_J'ai hâte de le rencontrer. Le chef va être content !

* * *

Vocabulaire:

Ni-san: Grand frère

Taicho: Capitaine

* * *

N'oubliez pas de mettre des rewiews!

To be continued- Chapitre 3 :


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

**Titre :** Bonbon démoniaque

**Couple :** Toshiro x Ichigo

Warning : M

**Genre :** Romance/humour

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le Troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction

Merci pour les commentaires!

Bon chapitre!

* * *

**Problème en vue :**

**Pv Ichigo :**

Je devait vraiment être rouge. Il lui avait dit comme ça...qu'il...m'avait embrassé ! En pensant encore à ce moment je rougis...mais j'étais un peu triste...j'aurais aimé qu'il m'embrasse de sa propre volonté...Non, ne pense pas à ça..

_Vous l'avez embrassé ?

_Oui.

Unohana sourit et dit :

_En quoi c'est un problème ?

La j'avais dépassé le stade de la tomate rouge. Unohana pensait qu'il m'avait embrassé de son propre chef. Ce serait si merveilleux si c'était vrai...je soupirai je me déprimais moi même...

_NON ! Cria Toshiro, Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser ! Je...je n'étais plus moi-même...c'était comme si...comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre..

Ce qu'il dit me fit mal...mais à quoi je pensais. C'était juste la vérité. Une vérité qui faisait très mal.

_Mmm...puis-je analysé votre réatsu et votre sang, Capitaine Hitsugaya ?

_Oui.

Elle sortit une sorte de machine et pris un peu de son sang et aussi de son réatsu.

_Je vais faire des analyses et voir ce que vous avez...enfin si je peux trouver car la première fois je n'ai rien vu de suspect.

_Très bien.

_En tout cas, vous avez besoin de repos. Vous venez, Kurosaki ?

_...Oui...

Je sortis, je vis que Toshiro me regardait. J'étais toujours rouge. Pourquoi cette situation n'arrivait qu'a moi ? Je n'aurais jamais du venir à cette fête et écoutais mon pressentiment !

**Fin Pv Ichigo**

**Pv Kurotsuchi**

Mon dieu...quel désastre ! Mais quelle andouille cette fille ! On ne change pas d'avis comme de chemise ! Normalement, c'était pour ce rustre de Kenpachi ! Pas pour ce morveux de génie ! Oh mon dieu...à l'heure qu'il est il a du explosé ! Son corps éparpillé par tout. Raah ! A cause de cette fille à lunettes, mon plan génial à échouer !

Unohana va trouver des résidus de mon merveilleux Bonbon démoniaque ! Ils vont savoir que c'est moi...NON ! Je vais aller en prison à cause de cette conne ! Si elle n'avait pas choisi Hitsugaya, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Elle va me le payer ! Je vais lui préparer un traitement donc elle s'en souviendra ! Que vais-je faire ? Je sais ! Quel génie je suis ! Je vais trafiqué les résultats, comme ça, personne ne saura que c'est moi !

_NEMU ! Ramène toi ici idiote !

_Oui, Mayuri-sama ?

Je la frappa.

_Mon plan a échoué ! Tout ce passait bien jusqu'à cette salope arrive et ruine tout ! Tu vas trafiqué les résultats pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte que c'est moi qui est tué Hitsugaya ! Compris ?

_Oui.

_Maintenant, je dois trouver une autre situation où je pourrais faire avaler mon précieux bonbon démoniaque à ce...dégueulasse de Kenpachi !

_Oui.

PS : Il n'avait jamais et ne pensera jamais au conséquence s'il tuait Kenpachi...

**Fin PV Mayuri**

**Pv Ichigo**

Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de rougir..je sentais encore les lèvres de Toshiro sur les miennes...

_Ah, Ichigo !

Je regarda la personne qui m'avait appelé, c'était Rukia.

_Comment vas le Capitaine Hitsugaya ?

_Euh...bien...pour le moment.

Oui pour le moment car on se sait pas quand il va...enfin bref, quelqu'un. Mais...et si il embrassait quelqu'un ? Oh mon dieu ! Je ne veux pas qu'il embrasse quelqu'un moi !

_Sa va Ichigo ?

_...oui...

_...Ah, je vais faire développer les photos que j'ai prise lors de la fête, tu voudras que je t'en fasse ?

_Oui !

Comme ça, j'aurais une photo de Toshiro. Ouai, je sais, c'est un peu débile mais bon...

_Et on sait ce qu'il avait ?

_Non...

Je savais qu'elle était en train de me parler de Toshiro.

**Fin Pv Ichigo**

**Pv Rukia**

Ichigo avait l'air triste...que c'était-il passait ? Je le vis partir...

_Et Rukia !

_Ah...Renji...

Renji était à côté de moi...

_Sa ne vas pas ?

_Si, si...

_ok...

_Tu voulais quoi sinon ?

_En fait...

**Fin Pv Rukia**

**Pv Ichigo :**

Je partis. J'étais triste à cause de ce qu'avait dit Toshiro...Il ne fallait pas que je pense à cela...mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher !

_Ah !

Je vis passer Nemu juste à l'instant...bah elle devait faire quelque chose pour l'autre taré ! Il lui foutait les jetons quand même...si ça se trouve c'est à cause d'une de ses inventions farfelus que Toshiro est comme ça...Non...je suis en train de m'imaginai de ses trucs moi ! Il ne peut pas être aussi...aussi...cinglé ! En plus, se serait porter préjudice à un Capitaine, donc ce n'est pas possible. Il n'est pas crétin !

Je suis quand même inquiet ^pour Toshiro...

_Kurosakiii !

Je me retourna , c'était Inoue.

_Ah salut Inoue !

_Le Capitaine Hitsugaya va mieux ?

_Oui..

Il y avait aussi Chado et Uryu.

_Tu viens, les capitaines sont convoqués à cause de ce qui c'est passé avec le Capitaine Hitsugaya, les vices-capitaines aussi. Nous aussi.

_Ok

**Fin Pv Ichigo**

**Pv Norma**l

Tout le monde était présent, bien alignés.

_Qu'as le Capitaine Hitsugaya ? Demanda le Capitaine Commandant

_Je ne saurais le dire, dit Unohana, je ne détecte rien. J'espère que les résultats du prélèvement indiqueront quelque chose !

_Mmm...Quelqu'un à avoir avec se qui se passe ?

Personne ne répondit. Ichigo lui était vraiment inquiet pour Toshiro...

_Comment vas-il ? Demanda?Jushiro

_Bien. Enfin pour le moment. Dit Unohana

Ichigo la remercia du fond du cœur de ne pas dire ce qu'il c'était passer...

Fin Pv Normal

**Pv Kurostuchi**

Il va bien...mais alors...c'est qu'il est toujours en vie ! Ouf...Non pas ouf ! Cela veut dire que mon Bonbon démoniaque n'a pas marché ! C'est une catastrophe ! Je ne me trompe jamais sur mes résultats ? Ah moins que cela n'est donner autre chose, ce qui serait très intéressent ! Mes moi, je voulait faire de mon Bonbon démoniaque une mini Bombe ! Que c'est-il passait ! En tout cas, j'espère que pour une fois, Nemu sera faire un travail correctement !

**Fin Pv Kurostuchi**

**Pv Normal**

_Bon...je veux que vous me dîtes les résultats pour le Capitaine Hitsugaya, Capitaine Unohana...

_Oui.

_Bon...je voudrais aussi parler d'autre chose...

Tout le monde regarda le Capitaine Commandant...

_Je peux savoir qui c'est introduite dans mes bureaux ?

Silence...on pourrait entendre une mouche voler...

QUELQU'UN C'EST INTRODUIT DANS LES BUREAUX DU CAPITAINE COMMANDANT ? CELUI QUI A FAIT SA N'A PAS PEUR DE MOURIR ! IL EST TOTALEMENT TARE !

_Heu..Yama-jii...quelqu'un sait introduit par effraction ?

_...Oui ...et a volé quelque chose...

Tout le monde avait les yeux qui sortaient de leur orbite...Mon dieu ! Personne n'oserait faire ça, c'était du suicide !

_Je ne sanctionnerait pas la personne...alors j'aimerais quel se dénonce...

Et il fit un sourire...

Tout le monde pâlit et frissonna d'horreur...Il sourit, le monde est perdu !

Ichigo en voyant cela ne se sentis pas bien du tout. Tout le monde passa dans sa tête :

« Ce n'est pas moi ! »

_Alors ?

Le silence était mortel. Tout le monde regardait tout le monde en espérant que le coupable de ce horrible crime ce dénonce...

_J'attends...

Dénonce toi ! Cela sauvera tout le monde ! Se disait tout le monde dans sa tête...

_Et...commença courageusement Soi-fon, qu'est ce que cette personne à volait... ?

Yamamoto eut un grand sourire...

_Quelque chose d'extrêmement important.

En voyant cela, Ichigo s'évanouit. C'était trop pour lui. Il avait trop d'émotion en lui pour supporter cela. D'abord Toshiro qui l'embrasse, sa réaction face à cela, le problème de Toshiro, maintenant ça ! Non...c'était trop.

Ps : Ne faîtes jamais sourire Yamamoto. C'est une pure horreur !

**Pv Ichigo**

Ah que c'est-il passait ?

Je me réveilla mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Je supplie dieu, si il y en avait un, de faire que tout ce qui c'est passé ne soit qu'un rêve...

_Ichigo...

Hein ? Mais c'est...Rukia ? J'ouvris tout doucement les yeux...alors...ce n'était pas un rêve. Non...

_Sa va...tu t'es évanouit...

Je me souviens du sourire de Yamamoto...je frissonnais d'horreur...quel sourire horrible !

_Je suis où ?

_Dans une chambre de la 4ème Division.

_On a...retrouvé...celui qui à voler quelque chose au vieux ?

_...C'était...

_?

_Je vais te raconter.

Rukia avait un regard sérieux...je déglutis.

**Flash back**

_Ichigo ! S'écria Orihimé et Rukia

Ichigo était tombé totalement évanoui. Le Capitaine Unohana s'approcha et dit :

_Il est simplement évanoui...je vais l'emmener à la 4ème division.

Elle le prit et l'emmena.

Tout le monde après cela était silencieux...tout le monde avait envie de s'évanouir...

_Alors... ?

_C'est moi...dit la personne coupable ne voulant pas voire encore une fois ce massacre...

Tout le monde regarda le coupable s'était...bruit de tambour...Byakuya Kuchiki !

_Hein ? Fit tout le monde

_Ni-sama ? S'écria Rukia n'en croyant pas ses yeux...

_Je me reconnais coupable. Dit Byakuya

Il regarda Yamamoto et dis :

_Je vous présente mes plus sincère excuse pour cela mais...je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la prendre...

La prendre ?

_Mmm...Pourquoi avait vous fait cela ?

_Pour faire plaisir à Renji.

Renji en attendant cela s'étouffa avec sa salive. Comment ça pour lui faire plaisir.

_J'ai regardé où vous l'avez acheté et pris la même. Je suis vraiment navré...

Rangiku se disait qu'il y allait bientôt avoir un scoop !

_Tiens Renji...

Tout le monde retenait son souffle...Byakuya regarda Renji est dit :

_Voici un paquet de chewing-gum, apparement les humains achètent ça. Tu en as besoin.

La bouche atteint le sol, alors que tout le monde, sauf le capitaine commandant, Mayuri, Kenpachi, regardait Byakuya avec des yeux ronds. Renji s'évanouit, en marmonnant que son capitaine trouvait qu'il puait de la bouche. Tout le monde se retient de rire. Mais, c'est alors que dans leur esprit il se dise, qu'au départ c'était pour leur capitaine commandant...celui sembla deviner ce que penser ses soldats et dit

_Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour une vielle connaissance qui adore ses...choses. Bon tout le monde peut partir ! Disparition !

**Fin Flash-back**

Ichigo éclata de rire. Renji puait de la bouche ! C'était hilarant, surtout Byakuya ! Quel humiliation, quand même !

_Ichigo ! Ne ris pas ce n'est pas drôle pour Renji !

_Mais, ahahaha, c'est...trop, ahahahaah !

_Quand même...si ni-sama est généreux, risqué la colère du Capitaine commandant pour Renji...c'est...

_Il l'a risqué car il trouvait qu'il puait de la gueule ! Ahahahahahahahah !

Ichigo n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement qu'il rigolait ! Rukia lui donna un coup de coude.

_Tu es en train de te moquer de Nii-sama !

_Ah...où suis-je ?

Ichigo et Rukia regardèrent à côté. C'était Renji qui était redressé. Il semblait perdu.

_Ah, Rukia, Ichigo, que c'est-il passait ?

_Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Demanda Rukia

_Non...je me souviens juste que j'étais en train de discuter avec toi...que c'est-il passé ?

Ichigo et Rukia le regardèrent avec de s...il s'en souvenait pas ? Ce qui veut dire...qu'il était amnésique, ce qui veut dire...qu'il a effacé sa mémoire ? Ouaw...c'était grave là...

Ichigo se remis du choque et rigola de nouveau! A que cette histoire était drôle !

_Et, pourquoi tu rigoles ? Que c'est-il passé Rukia ?

_Rien...

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Rukia, Ichigo, Renji se levèrent de vitesse...

_Que... ?

Il eut un vent glacial...il faisait en dessus de 0°...

_Que ce passe-t-il ?

Tout d'un coup, Rangiku avec Kira et Hisagi entrèrent et refermèrent la porte. Ils étaient pâle...

_Hein ?

_Mais...

Ils regardèrent Rukia, Renji et Ichigo...

_On est dans la merde ! Cria Kira pour une fois.

_Oui, il a complétement pété un câble !

_De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Ichigo

Rangiku le regarda d'un air paniqué et commença...

**Flash-back**

_Capitaiiiiiiiiine ! Cria Rangiku

_Quoi, Matsumoto ?

_Vous ne devrez pas être à l'infirmerie ?

_Je vais bien. Grogna Toshiro

_Ok..;si vous le dîtes, mais vous devriez vous reposez !

_Mats...

_Oui, oui.

Rangiku commença à partir.

_Euh...et bien...je vais rejoindre Kira et Hisagi...et

_Non.

_Quoi ?

_Tu dois remplir la paperasse ! Alors viens !

_Mais euh, Capitaine...

_Tu as déjà eu une fête !

_Mais, elle a été gâché quand vous vous êtes évanoui, il y a peines quatre heures. Donc je voudrais bien rattraper ça...

_C'est aussi une chance que tu ne sois pas soule.

_Mais...

_Viens.

_Très bien. Je vous propose un défi !

_...

_Si vous buvez une bouteille d'alcool, et que vous me laissez aller à la fête, je ferrais le travail pendant un mois !

Hitsugaya pesa le pour et le contre. Un mois de travail sans que Matsumoto se plaigne...c'était...à ne pas rater ! En plus c'est quoi une bouteille d'alcool ?

_Très bien !

_Ouai !

Rangiku alla chercher une bouteille d'alcool et la donna à son Capitaine. Elle était curieuse de voir son capitaine boire tout une bouteille. En plus elle pourrait allait pouvoir allait à la petite fête improviser au bar !

Hitsugaya bu toute la bouteille. Il n'était pas bourré, après tout un capitaine ne doit pas être bourré ! Mais...tout d'un coup, Hitsugaya eut chaud, très chaud. C'était comme la dernière fois ! Hitsugaya ne disait rien pendant 5 min, Rangiku commença à s'inquiéter...

_Capitaine ?

Soudain, la température baissa. Rangiku frissonna...euh...il se passe quoi ?

_Capitaine ?

Peut être n'a t-il pas digéré la bouteille. Elle n'aurait peu d'être pas du faire ce pari ?

Calmement, Hitsugaya releva la tête...il avait une drôle de lueur...

_Où est Ichigo ?

« Oh non ! Sa recommence ! Tout ça à cause de Matsumoto! »

_Pourquoi ?

_...

_Capitaine...

Soudain Toshiro tira son épée et lança un sort.

_Et..;Mais, qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

_Où est Ichigo ?

Capitaine Hitsugaya n'est pas dans son état normal...de la glace se formait dans la salle. Rangiku sentant le danger, s'enfuit en courant. Elle rencontra Kira et Hisagi en chemin. Ils se firent attaquer par le Capitaine Hitsugaya. Et ils se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie.

**Fin Flash-back...**

_Quoi ? Cria Ichigo.

_Oh mon dieu...le capitaine Hitsugaya vous a attaqué...

_On est foutu ! Dit Renji

_Oui !

_Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fais Matsumoto ?

_Mais rien, il a juste bu une bouteille d'alcool pour le pari, rien d'autre !

Il eut un silence...et soudain :

_Matsumotooo? Tu es où ?

Tout frissonnère.

_Il faut se barrer d'ici ! Dit Renji

_Je suis d'accord avec toi. Dit Hisagi

_Mais on fait comment ? Fit Ichigo

_Il faut faire vite il arrive ici pour nous tous et surtout pour Ichigo ! S'écria Rangiku

_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda Ichigo

_J'en sais rien mon pote, mais ça ne sens pas bon ! Dit Renji

_Là une fenêtre ! Dit Rukia

_Sauver ! Cria Kira

Rukia monta puis Rangiku, Hisagi et Kira...quand cela furent au tour de Renji et d'Ichigo des pas se firent attendre jusqu'à côté.

_Non

_Bars toi Renji

_Et toi ?

_Prévenez Unohana et revenez ici en vitesse

_Ok, tiens bon

Renji sauta et le groupe couru prévenir Unohana.

Ichigo lui était coincé à l'infirmerie

La porte s'ouvrit et Toshiro se montra. Ichigo déglutis. Il aurait du rester chez lui et écoutez son pressentiment au lieu d'aller à cette stupide fête !

_Oh mon ichi !

Mon ichi ? Ichigo rougit à la vitesse de la lumière. Puis soudain il commença à comprendre que c'était comme tout à l'heure il n'y a même pas 5 heures.

_Je t'ai cherché partout !

« C'est pas vrai ! Enfin si mais...qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?... »

_Euh...

Hitsugaya s'approcha de Ichigo qui lui recula à chaque pas que faisait Toshiro. Mais au bout d'un moment il rencontra le mur. Toshiro se colla à Ichigo qui rougit encore plus...

_To-toshiro...éloigne-toi..

_Non ! Tu c'es que Matsumoto n'as pas voulu me dire où tu es ?

Encore heureusement !

_Tu n'es pas Toshiro...

_Si.

Ichigo le poussa. Mais qu'est ce qui ce passait avec Toshiro ?

Mais Toshiro le poussa sur le lit...et créa des menottes de glace qu'il accrocha sur le lit. Ichigo pâlit...

_To...

Mais Toshiro l'embrassa, le coupant. Il força l'entré et rentra sa langue dans la bouche d'Ichigo. Ichigo essaya de dégager ses mains des menottes mais rien à faire. Quand ils eurent besoin d'air Toshiro cassa le baiser.

« Mais qu'est ce que je fais ! »

Puis Toshiro commença à faire des baisers dans le cou d'Ichigo

_Nn...To-toshiro arr-rrète !

Toshiro suça le cou d'Ichigo laissant un suçon. Ichigo gémis. Puis Toshiro embrassa Ichigo et puis c'est là que Toshiro repris ses esprits. Il se dégagea de Ichigo et le regarda. Ichigo avait les lèvres rouges, les joues rouges et la respiration coupait. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrir en grand sur Unohana, Rukia et Rangiku. Renji, Hisagi et Renji étant rester là bas. Rangiku et Rukia en voyant leurs position de Hitsugaya et Ichigo ouvrirent la bouche. Unohana avait les sourcils fronçait et les yeux grands ouvert.

_Euh...

_...  
_...

_...

_...

_...

Silence total. Hitsugaya se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait sérieusement ! Il libéra discrètement les poignets de Kurosaki. Et se leva, se dirigea vers Matsumoto et lui lança un regard noir puis dit à Unohana :

_J'espère que vous savez ce qui m'arrive.

_Non. Je n'ai rien trouvé mes vu les...symptômes j'ai une idée.

Rangiku et Rukia ne comprenaient plus rien et Ichigo lu était toujours rouge, il se redressa...

Une heure auparavant :

Nemu était rentré dans le labo de la 4ème division et avait trouvé les résultats du Capitaine Hitsugaya. Elle les trafiqua. Puis repartis tranquillement.

Unohana rentra juste après elle et consulta les résultats mais ne trouva rien d'anormal.

Maintenant :

Unohana expliqua au deux filles se qui se passait.

_Mais comment cela se fait ?

_J'en ai aucune idée mais j'ai une hypothèse …

_Laquelle ?

_C'est que vous avez en vous une substance qui fait que vous êtes attiré par la première personne que vous voyez...la première fois cela n'a duré que quelques minutes...mais la cela à durée 15 minutes.

_...

_Qu'est ce que vous avez pris ou bu, Capitaine Hitsugaya ?

_Une bouteille d'alcool...

_Il semble que l'alcool réveille cette substance. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé...à moins que...

_A moins que ?

_Je vais travailler sur ça...venez avec moi, Capitaine Hitsugaya.

Unohana et Toshiro sortirent mais avant de sortir, Toshiro regarda discrètement Ichigo...que ce passait-il ?

**Ailleurs :**

_Vous avez fini les préparatifs ?

_Oui maitresse.

La femme sourit.

_Appelai Luçy et Mirva. J'ai une mission à leur confiait...

_Très bien.

L'homme s'inclina et partis.

_Maître va être très content. Nous l'avons enfin retrouvé...

Deux femmes entrèrent.

_******vous nous avez appelé ?

_Oui, j'ai une mission à vous confiez.

**Pv *******

Je regarda dans ma boule de cristal. L'avenir...est si terrible. Je dois prévenir mon maître !

**Fin Pv *******

Dans la ville de Karakura deux femmes enveloppaient de capes noires regardait la ville.

_On va bien s'amuser !

_Oui...

_Je me demande comment est Ichigo Kurosaki...*

_Nous allons le savoir bientôt.

_Oui...et il nous rendra ce qui nous appartient !

_Allons-y.

Les femmes sautèrent.

**A la Soul Sociéty :**

_Sa va Ichigo ? Demanda Rukia

_Mmm...oui...

**Pv Rukia**

Je trouve cette substance génial ! Elle va bien nous aider ! Rangiku pense comme moi ! Cela va être génial !

**Fin Pv Rukia**

**Pv Rangiku**

Oh, quelqu'un a décidé de nous aider ! On va pouvoir mettre plus facilement mon capitaine et Ichigo ensemble ! Mais faire avouer au capitaine ses sentiments va être très dure...

**Fin PV Rangiku**

Ichigo pensait à ce que cette histoire réservait...il était encore rouge suite à tout à l'heure mais au fond de lui il était heureux. Il pensait que tout se passerait bien mais il se trompait. L'avenir se révélerait sombre pour lui...

* * *

**A suivre :**

Chapitre 4 : Attaque...

* * *

N'oubliez pas de poster vos commentaires!


	4. Chapter 4

_« J'ai besoin de détruire ce qui m'entoure, avec comme seule amie ma rose noir, rose noir pour l'obscurité, l'obscurité qui m'as infecté, celle-là qui repousse m'a lucidité... »_

_Anonyme_

_Chapitre 4_

_Mily-heart_

**Titre :** Bonbon démoniaque

**Manga :** Bleach

**Couple:** Toshiro x Ichigo

**Warning :** M

**Genre :** Romance/humour

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfiction !

Enfin !

Je suis désolé du retard !

Je remercie ce qui m'a mis des commentaires, cela me fait

Très plaisir !

Sinon, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Attaque...**

Dans la ville de Karakura, deux femmes marchaient. Avec leurs capes noires, elles ressemblaient à des faucheuses.

_On commence ? demanda Luçy

_...oui. Répondit Mirva

_Très bien ! Amusons-nous !

Soudain, elles libérèrent leur réatsu. L'air se fit très lourd.

_Attendons que les shinigamis arrivent...avec notre joli paquet ! S'écria Luçy

Urahara releva la tête en sentant les réatsu.

_Qu'est-ce que...

_Urahara...

Il regarda Tensei et fronça les sourcils...ce n'était pas les réatsus des shinigamis...

**Dans la Soul Society, au bureau de recherche...**

_Alerte ! Deux réatsus ont fait leurs apparitions ! Ils sont très forts ! Leurs réatsu équivalent à celui d'un capitaine !

_Capitaine Kurotsuchi !

_Oh...comme c'est intéressent ! Sont-ils des shinigamis, arrancars ou hollow ?

_Non...on ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont !

_Très très intéressent ! Je vais prévenir le Capitaine Commandant !

Kurotsuchi semblait heureux alors que la situation semblait inquiétante...mais bon le scientifique étant...enfin voilà, cela n'était guère une surprise.

« Ah, pensa-t-il, voilà une situation particulièrement intéressent ! On ne trouve nul part des réatsus comme ça, c'est la première fois qu'ils sont leurs apparaissions ! Je vais aller sur place ! J'ai envie de voir à quoi ressemble ses réatsus, et après je les disséquerais ! C'est un joli cadeau ! »

Puis il fronça les sourcils

« Mais je dois m'occuper de se salopard de Kenpachi ! Et du problème avec le petit génie sensé être mort... »

_Nemu ! Abrutie t'es où ?

_Là, Kurotsuchi-sama.

_Vient avec moi, on doit prévenir le capitaine commandant de ce qui ce passe...que c'est chiant !

« Et intéressent ! »

**Pv ******

_Maître ! Maître !

Une fille courait. Elle avait les cheveux marron et des yeux blancs. Elle devait prévenir son maître...de ce qu'elle avait vu ! Finalement elle arriva essoufflé devant une grande porte et l'ouvrit précipitamment. Elle y entra. Dans la pièce, il y avait des bibliothèques, un bureau, des feuilles avec des schémas, et un homme. Il avait les cheveux bruns et des yeux ambre...il avait la trentaine.

_Que ce passe-t-il Luna ?

_Maître...j'ai vu le futur ! C'est terrible ! Ils ont réussi à retrouver Ichigo Kurosaki !

_Quoi ?

_Que faisons-nous ?

Le « maître » en question se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

_Maître, ou allez-vous ?

_je vais protéger Ichigo Kurosaki. Il ne faut pas qu'il tombe entre leurs mains !

_Mais...

_Ne ne t'inquiète pas Luna...

Il lui secoua les cheveux et partit.

_Faîtes attention maître...le destin est en train de se mettre en marche...et les personnes qui jouent un rôle se rassemblent au même endroit.

Puis elle alla vers la fenêtre.

_Kurosaki Ichigo...toi qui as été choisi...sera tu en mesures de changer ton propre destin...

**A la Soul Society :**

Des papillons de l'enfer volaient et distribuer le même message :

_Réunion urgente des capitaines et vice-capitaine ! Je répète, réunion urgente des capitaines et vice-capitaine ! Rukia Kuchiki et les humains doivent aussi se rendre à la réunion !

Tout le monde paraisse surpris mais que ce passait-il encore. Tous ceux qui étaient appelé se rendirent dans la salle. Tout le monde se disait « Mais c'est quoi encore ce bordel ? On ne peut pas avoir la paix pendant 5 minutes ? »

_Bien je vois que vous êtes tous là ! Et je vois aussi que le capitaine Hitsugaya va mieux.

Tout le monde regarda le Capitaine en question...c'est vrai qu'il allait mieux...enfin pour les personnes qui savent qu'ils avaient en lui un truc bizarroïde qui faisait qu'à chaque fois, il veut violer Ichigo... (Même si au fond cela ne dérangerais pas Ichigo)...

Toshiro répondit :

_Oui.

_Bien...alors quel est le problème, Capitaine Kurotsuchi ?

_Nous venons à l'instant de détecter deux réatsus qui sont ni des shinigamis, ni des arrancars et encore moins des hollows et ni des quinçys.

Quoi ?

_Mm...

_Les réatsus sont très puissants et risque de tuer les humains aux faible réatsus...

_Capitaine Hitsugaya, Capitaine Byakuya, Capitaine Kurotsuchi, Capitaine Kenpachi...vous allez vous rendre à Kurakura en compagnie de Ichigo et ses amis et de Rukia Kuchiki, Le vice capitaine Matsumoto et le vice Capitaine Renji.

_C'est pas un peu...beaucoup ? Demanda Soi-fon

_Non...j'ai un mauvais pressentiment donc allez-y immédiatement !

_Bien !

**Pv Ichigo...**

Que ce passait-il encore ? Comme si on n'avait déjà pas assez de problème avec ce qui arrive à Toshiro...

**Pv Renji**

C'est une occasion de prouver ma valeur au Capitaine Byakuya !

**Pv Rukia**

C'est réatsu sont inquiétants...je ne veux pas qu'ils dérangent le plan Histuichi...c'est bien comme nom ça...

**Pv Rangiku**

Si jamais ses réatsus dérangent la romance entre mon capitaine et Ichigo je les étrangle...mais c'est quand même inquiétant.

**Pv Kenpachi**

Oh ils vont avoir de la baston ! Génial !

**Pv Kurotsuchi**

Oui ! Je vais pouvoir étudier ses réatsus ! Et aussi pouvoir observer le petit génie qui a survécu, je ne sais pas comment, et voir si mon expérience à rater (ce qui est impossible) ou si il a muté ! Quel cadeau...

**Pv Byakuya**

…...quel ennui...

**Pv Toshiro**

C'est quoi ça encore ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problème comme ça avec moi et ma petite fraise...entendez j'ai dit quoi là ?

**Pv Uryu**

C'est étrange tout cela...je me demande qui sont ses réatsu...

**Pv Orihimé**

Imaginez si ce sont des géants ! Ou des extraterrestres ! Ce serait trop bien !

**Pv Chado**

…...

**Fin PV**

Voilà ce que pensait tout ce petit groupe. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et sautèrent dedans.

**Pv Ichigo**

Comme Chado et les autres ne peuvent emprunter un passage de shinigami ils ont dû aller dans l'autre...les pauvres !

« _Ichigo... »_

Hein ? Ouaw j'ai du rêve...

_« Ichigo...leur est venue... »_

Quoi ? Je regardais autour de moi mais personne n'avait parlé qu'est-ce que...

_« Je t'attendais depuis si longtemps...comme les autres »_

_Ichigo ! Ça va ?

_Hein...euh oui...

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Je n'entendais plus la voix...c'était quoi se bordel ?

**Fin Pv Ichigo**

**Dans la ville de Karakura :**

_Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Ils ont mettent du temps les shinigamis ! Se plaignit Luçy

_Tu as raison. Quel ennui cette mission, je me demande s'il s'amuse plus que nous...

_Surement ! Nous on fait juste de la décoration ! Oh regarde, un autre humain qui meurt alors qu'on n'a rien fait !

_...Ils sont tous faibles...

Tous les humains qu'elles croisèrent, elles les tuèrent sans les approcher...ni sans augmenter leur réatsu. Ils étaient trop faibles et mourraient au contact de leur réatsu.

_18,19... (Soupir) ils sont toujours pas là ?

_Non...

_Tiens donc, de jolies jeunes femmes se baladant dans la rue...

Luçy et Mirva se retournèrent, c'était un homme habillé bizarrement avec un chapeau, des sandales, et un kimono vert qui tenait un éventail

« C'est quoi ce malade » pensèrent-elles en même temps.

_Vous pouvez nous voir ? Et bien...vous êtes qui ? Demanda Luçy

_Je suis Urahara Kisuke et vous ?

_Luçy et Mirva !

Elles enlevèrent leurs capuches. Luçy avait les cheveux blonds qui arrivaient à ses épaules avec les yeux marron qui n'étaient pas communs. Elle avait une poitrine généreuse et devait avoir entre 17 et 18 ans. Mirva, elle, avait les cheveux violets et les yeux violets. Elle avait les cheveux jusqu'à sa taille...

_Kisuke Urahara...commença Luçy

_Vous êtes un shinigamis banni de la Soul Sociéty, dans le monde des humains vous tenez un magasin et vous aidez les shinigamis, vous inventez aussi des trucs non ?

Urahara fonça les sourcils...

_Comment ?

C'est là que les réatsus d'Ichigo, Orihimé, Uryu, Chado, Toshiro, Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi et Kurotsuchi apparurent.

_Ah voilà enfin notre colis ! S'exclama Luçy

_Notre mission va enfin pouvoir commençait ! Dit Mirva

_Que... ?

**A la même heure, dans la pièce où il y a la dénommé Luna :**

Elle regardait dans sa boule de cristal.

_Ils ont donc envoyé une fille aux cheveux violets et Luçy...

Lucy...

_Pourquoi t'es-tu jointe à eux ? Je croyais que tu aimais bien les shinigamis...que s'est-il passé ?

Elle regarda dans la boule de cristal.

_Urahara Kisuke...tient donc ? Ce n'est pas un des scientifiques cinglés qui invente n'importe quoi ?

**Pv Ichigo :**

_Enfin on est arrivé !

Tout de suite, on sentit les réatsus. Ils étaient gigantesques ! On y alla. Ils y avaient deux femmes, Et Urahara.

**Fin Pv Ichigo**

**Pv Normal**

_Voici notre colis ! Cria Luçy

_Attends...

Devant les yeux ébahis de tout le monde elle sortit une photo...et regarda Ichigo...

_Oui c'est lui.

_Super !

_Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Byakuya

_Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Monsieur Kuchiki !

Tout le monde gela. Comment c'est elle comment Byakuya s'appelle ? Puis Rukia et tous les autres sortirent leur épée.

_Qui êtes-vous ? Grogna Toshiro. Vous n'êtes ni des arrancars, ni des hollows ni des quinçy, ni des shinigamis...

_Oh, c'est vrai qu'il est beau ! Dit Luçy

_Ouai.

Tout le monde eurent une goutte de sueur derrière la tête...mais c'était quoi ça...elles disent que Toshiro est beau ? Ichigo pensa « Mais c'est qui ses filles ! Elles ont pas le droit ! »

_Qui êtes-vous et comment vous connaissait...commença Renji

_Renji abarai, coupa Mirva, vive-capitaine de la 6ème division...on vous a dit que cela ne vous regardez pas.

_On c'est tout de vous, shinigamis ! Rigola Luçy

_Cela suffit ! Dit Kenpachi, vous êtes des ennemis, non ?

_Mmm..., réfléchis Luçy...ben oui ! On vous hait...mais là on n'a pas pour mission de vous tuer !

_Vous êtes quoi ? Dit Kurotsuchi, Je vais vous capturer et le découvrir !

_C'est hors de question ! T'es complètement malade !

Mais ils discutent...se dit Ichigo...alors qu'elles disent qu'elles sont des ennemis...n'importe quoi !

_On est venue chercher notre colis !

_Qui est ? Dit Urahara

Il eut un silence. Soudain Luçy fit un sourire sadique

_Ichigo Kurosaki ! fit-elle en montrant du doigt Ichigo

_Hein ?

**Pv Ichigo**

Quoi moi ? Je fonçai les sourcils. Avant que j'en ai peu en plaça une, la fille blonde se tenait soudain derrière moi.

_Oui toi, notre précieux colis...

Puis elle me mit des liens et bloqua mes bras...

_Qu'est-ce que...

_Ichigo !

_Ichigo !

_Kurosaki !

Elles murmurèrent quelque chose puis ils furent tous cloué au sol. Merde !

_Kurosaki Ichigo, vient avec nous...dit sombrement Luçy

_Sinon, on ne les épargnera pas ! Finit Mirva

_Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ! Dis-je

_...Tu as quelque chose de très important pour nous...et on veut le récupérer !

_Mais j'ai rien moi !

_Oh si...fit Mirva, même si tu ne le sais pas...

_Et qu'est-ce que c'est ! Dis-je agacé

_C'est...

Soudain quelqu'un apparut et fit s'écraser ses filles contre le mur qui se brisa sur le choc.

_Toi ! Cria rageusement Luçy

_Oui moi.

C'était un homme avec les cheveux bruns. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

_Partez...vous ne tuerez pas ses shinigamis et humains...et vous ne vous en irez pas avec Ichigo Kurosaki. Dit l'homme.

_Grr...

_Vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour me battre. Peut- être que si mais pas moi.

_Très bien.

Mirva créa un portail noir.

_Mais sache qu'on prendra Kurosaki Ichigo et les autres un jour où l'autre ! Dit Luçy

Puis elles disparurent. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Un coup elles apparaissent puis elles disparaissent en même pas 5 minutes. Grand n'importe quoi...mais qu'est-ce que j'ai qui les intéresse ?

Toshiro me libéra et se plaça devant moi comme pour me protéger ce qui était une hypothèse idiote ! Mais je fus content.

_Vous êtes qui ? Et qui étaient-elles ? Demanda Toshiro.

_...Protégez Ichigo Kurosaki c'est tout ce qui compte. Et les autres. Ils y en a sept avec lui. Qui suis-je ? Je m'appelle...Kyo. Qui étaient-elles ? C'était des agents aux services du « roi des ombres. » comme on l'appelle. Elles servaient de diversion. Elles n'avaient pas l'intention de kidnappée Ichigo Kurosaki, mais un jour ils viendront pour toi ! Bref Bye...

Puis il disparait...comme ça. Il vient de nous sauver et il se barre...diversion ? Sept ? Roi des ombres ? Mais c'était quoi ce bordel, encore ! Ce n'était pas suffisant avec Aizen, il faut encore que je sois mêlé avec une autre histoire !

**Ailleurs...**

_Tu as réussi t'as mission à la Soul Society ?

_Oui maîtresse...

_Le maître sera content ! Si tu as pu trouver un des « élus » !

Puis deux femmes entrèrent et s'agenouillèrent...

_Comment ça s'est passé, Mirva et Luçy.

_Bien maîtresse...mais sauf que Kyo est arrivait. Mais on a fait la diversion jusqu'au bout. Les shinigamis sont incroyablement faible...dit Luçy

_Bien...bien...avait vous vu Ichigo Kurosaki ?

_Oui.

La femme sourit sadiquement.

_Bientôt on viendra pour lui...bientôt ! Ahahahaha !

* * *

Quelque part ailleurs, dans une chambre. Il n'y avait que très peu de lumière. Il y avait des peluches, jouet en tout genre. Au centre, il y avait un canapé où était assise une fillette.

_Je vous attendez...depuis si longtemps. Oui très longtemps...vous allez venir hein ? Ichigo, Yuya...et les autres.

Puis elle fit un très long sourire sombre.

_Oui...puisque je vous ai choisi ! On va s'amuser hein ? Oh tient je vais chanter.

Elle prit une peluche puis chanta et dansa...dans une douce folie amère.

* * *

_Ouaw...c'était quoi ça ? Dit Renji

_...

_Kurosaki ça va ? Demanda Toshiro

_Hein ? Euh...oui, je me demandais se qu'elles me voulaient...

Tout le monde se fit silencieux...Kurotsuchi était partit depuis un moment pour aller voir le Capitaine Commandant.

_Elles étaient puissante...

_Ouai...

Qu'allait-il se passé ?

_Au fait, murmura Rukia à Ichigo, tu vas faire quoi pour le petit problème du Capitaine Hitsugaya...

_...J'en sais rien...quel merde !

* * *

_Maître...

_Oui Luna ?

_Ils se sont mis en mouvement...

_J'ai sauvé Kurosaki Ichigo mais elles n'étaient que des soldats en court d'apprentissage...si savait été un commandant, je n'aurais rien pu faire...

_Que faisons-nous ?

_Nous devons trouver les sept élus avant eux...

_Les sept élus...

_Qui ont été choisi par la plus grande antiquité présente dans les mondes...

* * *

_Yuya !

_Mmm...quoi ?

_Tu vas aller à Karakura ?

_Oui !

_Alala...j'espère pour toi que tout se passera bien.

_Moi aussi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis !

« Malgré mes rêves bizarre ! »

* * *

A suivre Chapitre 5.

N'oubliez pas de mettre des commentaires...cela-fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
